onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Millie Huxtable
| Last Appearance=One Tree Hill | Name=Millicent Huxtable McFadden | Nicknames= Millie, Mills, The Slavic Bag Lady, Crackhead Millie, Zero Is Not A Size Model | Occupation=Co-Host of Mouth and Millie in the Morning Model for Clothes Over Bros Assistant for Clothes Over Bros | Status=In Tree Hill | Family Members=Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden - Husband Baby McFadden - Child | Appearances= S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }} Millicent "Millie" Huxtable McFadden (née Huxtable), originally from New York, is the personal assistant to Clothes Over Bro's creator Brooke Davis. She followed Brooke to Tree Hill and helped run the Tree Hill store. She also fell for Mouth and the two eventually moved in together. For a time, Millie and Mouth moved to Omaha but returned quickly. Her relationship with Mouth was threatened by his flirt ex-girlfriend intern Gigi Silveri and after an argument, Millie slept with Owen Morello. She and Mouth struggled to remain a couple afterwards but eventually reunited. She eventually rose to a more prominent role in the company, heading the New York branch and becoming Victoria Davis' boss. After she was forced to model at a fashion show and saw the positive response, she took up modeling permanently but it started to lead her down a dark and destructive path. Character History Millicent met Rachel Gatina before while they both worked at Clothes Over Bro's for Brooke. She was Brooke's assistant while Rachel (a high school friend of Brooke) was a model. Rachel once made her guard a bathroom door wile while she was inside with two guys. Millie sprayed boys she liked with Wacky String Season 5 Millicent is Brooke's personal assistant in New York and she comes to Tree Hill when Brooke goes home. She is often made fun of by Victoria Davis. She then starts a relationship with Mouth. Season 6 Millie is still going strong with Mouth in the beginning of Season 6, but because extremely jealous with the fact that Mouth's new intern is his ex girlfriend Gigi Silveri,who is now a wild party girl. Millie then finds a picture of Gigi on Mouth's phone, causing her to sleep with Owen Morello (who has an alcoholic relapse). It took some time for Mouth to recover from heartbreak, but they eventually got back together when Skills and Mouth visited New York, with some help from Brooke, who texted Skills Millie's new address. Millie returns to Tree Hill and moves back in with Mouth. Inbetween After finding happiness with Mouth, Millie continued to work for Clothes Over Bro's and gradually rose up the ranks, eventually even surpassing Victoria Davis. Despite running the New York office, Brooke kept Millie mainly in Tree Hill so she could be with Mouth, and their relationship went from strength to strength. Season 7 and Millie deal with the arrival of Alex Dupre. ]] Millie found herself leading the New York branch of Clothes Over Bro's, and as much as she would like to have believed she had become a clear minded businesswoman, the old Millie often shone through and her fear of Victoria remained in spite of her superiority to her. She left New York in Victoria's hands to leave again for Tree Hill and help Brooke with the launch of her new line. Arriving back in Tree Hill, Millie was forced to juggle her now strenuous career and the "naked embargo" between Skills and Mouth . Brooke also hired Millie to be a model alongside Alex Dupre, which she changed her whole life. Mllie became a wild party girl addicted to cocaine, and she was arrested and charged with DUI. She left Tree Hill to get sober, but when she returned, she became jealous of Mouth, who had become close to Lauren, Jamie's teacher and Skills' ex-girlfriend. Season 8 Millie is now one of the heads at Clothes Over Bro's with Victoria. Victoria loses the company for Brooke, and Brooke gets frustrated with Millie because Millie could have done something about it. Mouth and Millie also mend their broken love life, and are now together again. Millie got a job offer as a field reporter. Mouth helped her out. After they made a story about the River Court, they started a morning tv show, named "Mouth and Millie in the Morning". Season 9 Millie and Mouths TV show is very popular. Mouth gains a lot of weight, and Millie is worried about him. In the middle of one of their morning shows, she blares out "You're fat Marvin", causing a small fight between them. Mouth later realises that he needs to stop eating. As Mouth begins to lose weight, Millie realizes he should be reporting on sports, because it was his first love. At first, she tries to work with Kylie to replace Mouth, but she comes down with stage fright, and Mouth and Millie decide to give the spot to Skills. In the series finale, Mouth begins a sports segment on the morning show. In the series finale end basketball game, Millie and Mouth reveal she is Pregnant. Relationships *''Relationships'': Millicent Huxtable/Relationships Romantic Life Marvin McFadden When Brooke decided to open a Clothes over Bros in Tree Hill, Millie moved there to help out. At the opening she met Mouth. Brooke set them up on a bild date. They had very fun. Before Millie, Mouth was sleeping with his boss, but he ended that. They became a couple and Mouth asked her to move in with him, and she told him that she was a virgin. He told her that he wasn't going to pressure her. Mouth got a job offer in Omaha, and Millie was originaly going to come with him, but Brooke needed help with COB, so she stayed. When Lucas went to Omaha for a book signing, Mouth followed him home. He got his old job back at the station, and he also got an intern, Gigi, he's old high school girlfriend. A fling started between them, and one day Millie came home, and found Gigi sleeping in her bed in one of Mouth's t-shirts. Mouth was sleeping on the couch. Millie got mad, and Mouth explained that Gigi got drunk at work, and he didn't wanted to leave her in that condition. They reconciled, but she stayed suspicious. She found some pictures of Gigi half naked, and they got into a big fight. She left the apartment and she went to TRIC. She lost her virginity to Owen. Mouth and Millie broke up, and she moved to New York. Mouth and Skills went on a road trip, that in the end brought them to New York. Mouth and Millie got back together, and she moved back to Tree Hill. In season 7, she became a model for Clothes Over Bros, and she started drinking, doing drugs. Mouth broke up with her because she had changed so much. She went to rehab, and when she got out, she met Owen and they became sort of friends. Mouth got together with Lauren, and Millie got jealous. In season 8, they bacame friends and they got back together again, and eventually she moved in with him. Mouth applied for a job as a field reporter at the station, but Millie got it instead. Now they are hosting a TV show called "Mouth and Mille in the Morning". In the series finale episode Millie and Mouth are seen talking about the past and how it affect so many lives then the series does a 5-year time jump showing Millie believed to be 8 months pregnant with Mouth's child. Note, Mark Schwahn said the child was supposed to be revealed to be a boy indicating they are expecting a son together. Owen Morello After Mouth and Millie broke up, she slept with Owen. She lost her virginity to him, and regretted that very much, because it was supposed to be with Mouth . But they soon became friends and helped to recover from her addiction. Career She worked for Clothes Over Bro's as an assistant, model, etc, but when Brooke lost the company and the Clothes Over Bros store got closed, she became a field reporter, and later the co-host of "Mouth and Millie in the Morning". Trivia *She has a tattoo of boots above her butt. (The Drinks We Drank Last Night) *She sprayed the guys she liked with Wacky String, but abandoned that tactic when Todd Pinkerton got some in his mouth and started crying. (You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side) *She was the first one to buy a dress at the Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill. (It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)) *She got arrested for driving drunk. (You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son) Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Huxtable, Millicent Category:The McFadden Family